


Just Guys Bein' Dudes

by TeenCaterpillar



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Jockstraps, Light Dom/sub, Lots and lots of asshole talk guys, Lots of spit, M/M, Rimming, This is for the discord and I'm not sorry, Threesome, Tommy Hagan loves to eat ass, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: Steve wasn’t surewhathe was expecting when Billy invited himself and Tommy over to Steve’s house, but itdefinitelywasn’t this.“You got what?” Steve blinked, staring at the garment laid out on the bed.  Billy smiled wider, Tommy’s pink tongue poking between his teeth as he bit back a smile, eyes darting between Billy and Steve.“You know exactly what that is, baby,” he said, voice low and husky.  Steve fidgeted and Tommy gently bit his bottom lip. And Stevedidknow.“You got me… A jockstrap?”"No, I got usmatchingjockstraps."
Relationships: Tommy Hagan/Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	Just Guys Bein' Dudes

**Author's Note:**

> This is thanks to the discord but definitely a lot of thanks to kyrosh ( https://kyrosh.tumblr.com/ ).  
> Listen. _Listen_.  
> The boys love to eat ass and have their ass eaten and Billy and Tommy love ganing up on Steve. I don't make the facts, I just write them.  
> I understand if this is _not_ your thing, but also if it _is_ , I hope you enjoy.  
> I haven't written smut in almost 10 years I hope this isn't _total_ shit.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Steve wasn’t sure  _ what _ he was expecting when Billy invited himself and Tommy over to Steve’s house, but it  _ definitely _ wasn’t this.

“You got what?” Steve blinked, staring at the garment laid out on the bed. Billy smiled wider, Tommy’s pink tongue poking between his teeth as he bit back a smile, eyes darting between Billy and Steve.

“You know exactly what that is, baby,” he said, voice low and husky. Steve fidgeted and Tommy gently bit his bottom lip. And Steve  _ did _ know.

“You got me… A jockstrap?” He was a little breathless. It was so weird and also so  _ Billy _ , and honestly pretty fucking  _ hot _ . The jock was white with white straps, though the elastic had two lines running through them, orange and green. Tommy let out a muffled snort and his eyes were bright, pupils blown. Steve could see he was getting hard in his running shorts. He was in the same position. Billy smirked and reached down, blue eyes staying on Steve’s face as he deftly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, shoving them down just enough for Steve to  _ see _ \--

“No,” Billy practically purred. “I got us  _ matching _ jockstraps.” Steve’s eyes darted to the side and Tommy’s shorts were gone, on the floor, left in just his t-shirt, jockstrap, and socks. His breathing picked up a little and suddenly Billy was in front of him, hand cupping Steve through his sweats. Steve’s hips hitched and Billy’s smirked smugly. “Put it on, Stevie.”

The straps cut into the meat of his ass, and where it met his groin. It was tight, the front having to stretch a little over his hardening cock, but not uncomfortable. Still, he couldn’t help but feel a little  _ exposed _ . Billy and Tommy were staring at his ass and he turned, covering it up with his hands, suddenly feeling self conscious. They were all in jocks and socks, but with Billy’s eyes just  _ raking _ over him and the way Tommy was biting his bottom lip, flushed face making his freckles stand out, Steve’s dick was getting hard enough it was starting to strain against the fabric.

“I dunno,” he said, swallowing a little as Billy’s nostrils flared. “I feel a little exposed.”

“That’s the point,” Tommy said, with a cheeky grin. Billy stepped forward, gently pulling at Steve’s wrists.

“Yeah, pretty boy. Don’t you try and hide from us.” He pulled Steve flush against him, hand coming down to pull Steve forward by grabbing a handful of his ass. Tommy’s arms snaked in around Steve’s middle, standing on tiptoe to rest his chin in the crook of his neck.

“You’ve got an ass  _ made _ for jocks,” Tommy said, kissing the sensitive spot just behind Steve’s ear. He looked up at Billy and smiled, freckled face alight with restrained glee. “Billy, you think it was a little mean of Steve to try and hide from us?” And Steve  _ knew _ that tone of voice. Billy’s tongue poked out from between his teeth and his lips stretched into a slow smile.

“I think it was. It was pretty  _ bratty _ , don’t you think?” Steve tried not squirm, even as Billy began to massage his ass.

“So bratty,” Tommy agreed. He nipped at the spot between Steve’s shoulder blades, kissing the moles back up to Steve’s neck before biting and sucking, intent on leaving a mark. Steve let out a breathy whine and Billy snapped the strap on his left ass cheek. He yelped.

“I think we might need to teach him a lesson. How to properly thank people who get you a gift.” Steve’s dick was straining against the fabric of his jock, the smallest spot of precum forming. Billy snapped the strap again, making Steve jerk his hips forward. Tommy pulled off his neck with a pop, lips slightly puffy.

“I think you’re right.” And with that, Billy pulled away. Steve wasn’t ready for his support to be gone, so he stumbled, catching himself on his bed. Billy needed only to put slight pressure on Tommy’s shoulder before he was on his knees, face first into Steve’s ass. His knees buckled a little when Tommy’s tongue did a long, slow stripe up his crack. Billy pulled his cheeks apart, crowding behind Tommy to whisper into his ear.

“Lemme help you, sweets,” he pressed a kiss to Tommy’s neck. “Come on, don’t bother with his hole just yet. He doesn’t  _ deserve _ that.” Tommy whimpered and licked a broad stroke up, down, up, down, an  _ agonizingly _ slow pace. Steve let out tiny whimpers, panting against his bed spread. His tongue moved down, licking at the back of Steve’s taint.

“Fuck,” Steve gasped, clenchiing his fists in the sheets. Tommy gave him a sloppy wet kiss, spit dripping down his chin as he sucked on the sensitive flesh. He pulled off with a pop, spit connecting his lips to Steve. “ _ Fuck. _ ” Steve felt something wet drop by his tailbone, and groaned when he realized it was Billy’s spit.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Tommy whispered, using his thumb to rub it around Steve’s rim. It made his legs quiver.

“Get back to it,” Billy murmured, pushing the back of Tommy’s head forward. Tommy happily obliged and teased Steve’s rim with the tip of his tongue. Billy spit again and Tommy swirled it around, his tongue slowly licking into Steve’s hole. He let out a whine, felt his dick leaking into the jock, pressing the elastic away from his waist as it poked out the top. Suddenly, Tommy was gone and Steve was being pulled up. “On your back.” Steve laid back, letting out a laugh when Tommy grabbed the backs of his thighs and hoisted his legs up.

“Shit, Toms,” he breathed. “Fucking  _ eager _ .” He could feel Tommy’s giggle against his ass and watched as Billy stroked his clothed dick. He couldn’t help it; he licked his lips. Billy’s stretched into a smile and he came up beside Tommy, reaching down and snapping Steve’s straps again. Hi hips bucked and he gasped, arching up slightly. “Ah!” Tommy spit against his hole and wiggled his tongue in and Steve quickly reached down to palm himself. His hand was slapped away and he wasn’t completely proud of the high pitched whine that came out of him.

“This is a  _ punishment _ , sweetheart,” Billy cooed. Steve tried reaching again and Billy frowned, slapping his hand away before also slapping his clothed dick.

“ _ Shit! _ ” Steve bit his bottom lip and squirmed. Billy tsked and climbed on the bed, tossing one leg over Steve’s middle, using his knees to pin Steve’s arms down, but bracing his weight so as not to hurt him. Tommy pulled back before sucking on Steve’s puffy, red rim. Steve gasped and writhed, hips twitching. “Hah, g-guys!”

“Shit,” Tommy said, and Billy looked over his shoulder to see his dazed face, lips shiny with spit that dripped down his chin. “You guys look so fucking _ hot. _ ” He licked his lips before pooling spit in his mouth, letting it slide down his tongue and drip down Steve’s crack. Billy groaned and his dick twitched. It needed some attention.

“Hey, baby doll,” he purred, running his fingers through Steve’s hair. Steve was a mess, sweat dampened hair mussed up and falling in his face, cheeks red. His lips were parted and pink and his eyes rolled back in his head as his body shuddered. Tommy’s breath hitched behind him and Billy tugged Steve’s hair. Brown eyes blinked and lazily locked onto his as Steve panted below him. “Open up that pretty mouth for me?” Steve stuck his tongue out, trying to lick at Billy’s clothed dick. He chuckled and slowly pulled his jock to the side, hissing as he pulled his dick free. Steve tilted his head up as Billy shifted forward, and licked at the slit. “Oh fuck,” Billy said through grit teeth, hips twitching. Steve wrapped his lips around the head and swirled his tongue, humming lightly. “That’s it, King,” he breathed. Steve groaned and took more of Billy’s dick into his mouth, sucking. “ _ Yeah _ , take it all.”

Tommy lapped at Steve’s hole, spit coating his chin as he moaned, flicking his tongue up and down quickly. His hole puckered and his thighs trembled. Tommy could see his dick leaking as the elastic rubbed against the edge of the head. Pre glistened in Steve’s treasure trail and stained the fabric and Tommy had to harshly press his palm to his dick to stop from cumming then and there. He moved up, kissing at Steve’s taint once more, his thighs clenching against Tommy’s head briefly. It made his head swim and he groaned, shoving his hand into his jock and gripping his dick. He nuzzled at the side of Steve’s balls, licking under the jock and swirling it around. He pulled it to the side and sucked one of Steve’s balls into his mouth, groaning around the feel of it on his tongue. He could hear Steve keening around Billy’s dick in his mouth and he gripped his dick tightly, slurping around the ball in his mouth.

“Fuck, Stevie baby,” Billy groaned, Steve’s hands having been freed to cup Billy’s ass. He pulled him forward, taking as much of Billy into his mouth as he could. His brow was covered in sweat and Billy scratched at the hairs on Steve’s chest, fingers light and gentle, before giving his nipple a pinch. Steve arched into the touch and his eyes fluttered closed, moaning as he pulled off of Billy’s dick.

“ _ Fucking _ \--” Steve cried out, trailing off into an intelligible moan. Billy grinned and rose up, shifting so he was facing Tommy instead. He trapped Steve’s arms between his calves and thighs, bracing himself above his face.

“Snap it,” he said, making Tommy groan and pull off of Steve’s ball. The sound of elastic slapping against skin, the way Tommy licked his lips, it was  _ beautiful _ .

“Please--” Steve croaked. “Billy--”

“Need something to do?” He reached back and threaded his hand through the hair at the crown of Steve’s head and pulled it up. Steve kissed his taint before tonguing his balls, practically drooling. There was  _ nothing _ he loved more than having Billy’s balls in or near his mouth. The musky smell, the taste of sweat; he groaned thinking about it. Billy yanked his hair sharply, just once. Steve whined. “This isn’t for you.” Steve gasped as Tommy’s tongue repeatedly thrust inside him, the wet sounds making his dick jump where it was pressed up and against his belly. “Come on, brown eyes,” Billy teased. Steve pouted, glaring up at Billy who just looked down at him with lust clouded eyes, cheeks flushed. He stuck out his tongue, slowly circling Billy’s rim. Billy bit his lip and pushed back until Steve started licking wet and flat over his hole, giving a few half circles in between. “That’s it,” he hummed, gasping when Steve thrust his tongue against his hole, panting hot breath. After he built up a rhythm, Billy let go of Steve’s hair, leaving it wild in the back. When he looked down, Steve’s dick was twitching, the elastic and fabric wet from precum that was dripping onto his belly. Billy pushed his fingers through Steve’s treasure trail, feeling him shudder, smearing it all around. Then he very,  _ very _ gently ran his finger along the edge of the red head.

“Ahh!” Steve gave a full body shake, squeezing Tommy’s head between his thighs and gripping his fingers into the sheets. “ _ F-Fuck! _ ” The sound of elastic snapping had Steve jumping again and his dick twitched. Billy gathered spit in mouth and slowly stuck out his tongue, letting the spit drip down onto the head of Steve’s dick. Steve squirmed below him. “Touch me,  _ please! _ ” He begged. Billy hummed and pushed the jock down, letting Steve’s cock bob free. It was red and straining, making Billy’s mouth water. As much as he wanted to suck, wanted to taste and tease, Steve was being taught a  _ lesson _ .

“Like this?” Billy hummed, gently tracing his finger up the top side of Steve’s dick, base to tip, before teasing the slit. Steve keened and Billy pulled his hand away, watching it jump as Steve writhed. He gave Steve’s cock a tug, pulling his hand away and giving it a lick before going back to jerk it again. He kept his movements slow and deliberate, arching his back to shove his ass more clearly into Steve’s face. “I believe you had something you were doing?”

“Fuck you,” Steve grit out. Billy pulled his hand away from Steve’s dick.

“What was that?” Billy reached and pulled Tommy’s head away from Steve’s ass, his hole twitching and glistening with spit. Tommy’s tongue stayed out and he looked up, dazed. “Hold on a second, Freckles, Steve had something he wanted to _ say. _ ” Tommy licked his lips, dragging his teeth over them with a sad hum. Billy was momentarily distracted by how he looked, face flushed and lips red and  _ wet _ , before looking back toward Steve. “You wanna repeat that, pretty boy?”

“Fuck,” Steve groaned. “ _ Please-- _ ”

“You wanna cum?” Billy's voice was rough and Tommy whimpered, jerking his dick faster. “You’re gonna shut up and fucking  _ lick my ass, _ Harrington.” If he was being honest, Billy was close to bursting. The sight of Tommy, straining to go back to Steve’s hole, paired with the sight of Steve’s dick, jumping as it got redder, and the feeling of Steve’s tongue, thrusting against his rim softly, softly, before getting firmer and firmer, were making it harder to hold back. He released Tommy’s hair, letting him go back to opening Steve with his tongue, bracing himself on the bed as he breathing picked up. “Shit,” he moaned. “Fuck,  _ yeah _ , just like that…” Steve whined, hips twitching and fingers gripping the sheets with white knuckles. Tommy’s breathing hitched and Billy grabbed Steve’s dick, stroking fast and brutal. Steve came with a raw shout, whining and grasping helplessly at the sheets. Cum shot up, painting his torso all the way up to his chest.

“O-Oh  _ damn _ !” Tommy scrambled to get up, barely keeping his balance on shaky legs, as he wrenched down his jock and came onto Steve’s hip, his spunk dripping out of his cock into a warm pool. Steve’s dick twitched, still hard. Billy kept stroking him, keeping up the pace until Steve let out a broken moan.

“Holy _ fuck _ ,” he cried, voice cracking as he came once more, cum oozing over Billy’s hand. Without being touched, at the sight of Tommy swirling all of the fluids together on Steve’s body, Billy came, shuddering and groaning in his release, covering Steve’s chest. He shifted up, unlocking his legs from Steve’s arms, and moved to the side, resting back on his elbows next to Steve.

“ _ Shit _ ,” he said, voice full of awe and pleasure.

“You’re telling me,” Steve croaked, throat raw and face streaked with tears. He smiled as Tommy collapsed on his other side, wrapping his arm around Steve’s middle and placing a kiss to his temple. “Ruined your gift.” Billy smiled, chest still kinda heaving, and he chuckled.

  
“You’ll find a way to repay me, I’m  _ sure _ .”


End file.
